I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1)
Sav is desperate to prove to his parents that he is responsible. And it works…until honesty suddenly stops seeming like the best policy. Jenna obsesses over her weight for the upcoming Power Squad Calendar photo shoot because she has trouble fitting into her uniform. Fiona finds an interesting new friend... Extended Overview Main Plot Sav wins four tickets and backstage passes to a reunion concert of a band called 'Dead Hand.' He asks his dad if he can go, but his dad says he can't since the concert is on a Monday night. Holly J asks Sav the next day if he has any ideas how to raise money for student council. He told her about the tickets that are now no use to him and she told Sav that they should hold a 'Hands on a Car Body'. He just needs to get to his dad's permission to use his new truck. His dad actually agrees. The contest ends with Eli, Adam and Wesley. Eli gets Wesley out by pouring water out of a bottle making him need to use the bathroom. Adam and Eli decide to split the four tickets. Sav asks them to help him unload the truck. They do and Adam falls and smashes the amp into the tail light of the truck. Sav gets mad, but Eli and Adam give up their extra tickets so Sav can sell them for money for the tail light. Sav sells the extra ticket to Bianca for $200. Eli puts the tail light in for free, since he's good with cars. They ask Sav to see if he can take his dad's truck to the concert, because they have no other ride. His dad says he can go, but he then tells his dad that the tail light got smashed and then he says he isn't allowed to go to the concert. Later, he is at the Dot with Adam and Eli and Sav plans to 'borrow' the car for the concert. Subplot Jenna is worried about her weight for the calendar shoot when her Power Squad uniform becomes a little too tight. Every compliment from K.C. turns into an insult about her weight. Bianca talks about diet pills which gives Jenna a little interest. Jenna goes to her asking her if she has an diet pills. "Why?" Bianca asks. Jenna explains she needs it for a "friend" whom is very desperate. Bianca says she could snatch some from her aunt and it seems like they have a deal. Third Plot Fiona's mom has left town and she needs to start seeing her therapist. She makes plans to spend time with Holly J, but her schedule is too filled to spend any time with Fiona. She's feeling so lonely that when she's walking down the sidewalk, she sees a pig in the window and decides to get it. Trivia *First Appearance of Adam Torres. (Jordan Todosey) Memorable Quotes *Adam - "Boo Yah!" Sav - "Dude... Boo Yah?" Eli - "Who are you?" Adam - "Sorry" *Adam - "Ha, that's what my ex-girlfriend said... what?" Eli - "Gross." *Bianca - "Uhh, what reeks? Have you ever heard of deodorant Dr. Doo?" Eli - "Ya, but today instead of ocean surf I used day old trout." *Eli - (to Wesley) "I'd literally do anything to see this concert." *Wesley - "Do you wanna split the tickets?" Eli - "How exactly do you propose we split four passes three ways?" Wesley - "I don't know I just, really gotta go!" (screams) *Adam - "Just you and me, fish pits." Eli - "I've got the bladder of a camel." *Adam - "Guys, a little help here!" (drops amp, smashes taillight) Links http://www.zshare.net/video/788538441f567713/ or http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DZPLRSL9 thumb|300px|left|As seen on Degrassi Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Body Image Issues Category:Drugs Category:Band Category:Musician Category:Singer Category:Lies Category:The Boiling Point Episodes Category:Two-part episodes